


Stop Thinking (Make Me)

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Collars, Coming Untouched, D/s relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Top Michael, nipple clamps mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam needs to relax after his exams. Michael knows how to help his younger lover.





	Stop Thinking (Make Me)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square "Paddling" on my card.

Sam wakes up slowly, relishing the fact that he has the time to do that now.

He sat through his last exam yesterday, and now he can finally catch up on all the sleep he lost the last couple of weeks.

“Good morning,” a deep voice purrs beside him, and Sam smiles and stretches lazily.

“Good morning,” he replies, rolling to his side and blinking his eyes open. His lover smiles back at him warmly, and Sam takes a moment to just admire him.

Michael’s dark hair is sleep-ruffled and keeps falling into his eyes, and he looks utterly relaxed, stretched out on his side with his head propped up on one arm. He’s still smiling, and Sam shifts until he can tangle their legs and kiss him, slow and lazy and sweet.

Michael hums and slides his free hand into Sam’s own shaggy mop of hair to hold him in place as he takes control of their kiss easily, and Sam sighs and relaxes into the hold.

“Want me to take care of you today?” Michael asks in a low murmur, and Sam nods immediately. He needs to let go, relax, because he can feel how tense he still is. Michael knows how to make him relax.

“Yes, please,” he adds, to make certain Michael knows he’s more than on board with the idea. His lover chuckles.

“My polite future lawyer,” he murmurs affectionately, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair. “How hard do you want to play, baby?”

“Hard,” Sam admits and feels himself blush. “Make me stop thinking, Mike, please.”

“I can do that,” Michael agrees. He moves fast, then, rolling on top of Sam and pressing him hard into their bed, holding him down. Sam sighs and relaxes, tilting his head back and looking up at Michael with utter trust.

“This is what we’ll do now,” Michael murmurs, tightening his grip on Sam’s wrists. “You will go and take a shower, make sure you’re nice and clean for me. Then you come back here, and I’ll have your collar waiting, and then we’ll see what I’m going to do to you today.”

Sam gives a low moan and nods, and Michael chuckles and kisses him. “Hop to it, baby.”

He releases Sam and sits up to allow his younger lover to get out of bed, watching as Sam walks to the bathroom and disappears behind the door. Then, he gets up himself and sets to preparing for the day. He pays a quick visit to the guest bathroom first, then the kitchen, and then sets to work in the bedroom. The bed gets covered by an old sheet, the cold box containing water and juice goes next to the beside table, and then Michael walks to the chest of drawers where they keep their toy collection. He deliberates a moment before selecting several things, spreading them out on the top of the dresser. Last, he picks up Sam’s collar, one they bought two years ago when it became clear that their part-time relationship had ended up something a lot more while they weren’t looking.

Michael chuckles to himself, settling on the bed cross-legged as he waits for Sam.

 

_Michael blinks in surprise as his phone rings with Sam’s ringtone. His lover had just left, citing a need to go to his one-room-apartment and “water the plants” (Sam doesn’t own any plants, the young man has a black thumb if Michael’s ever seen one), and Michael hadn’t really expected to hear from him for a few hours._

_“Hello, Sam. Forgot something?” he teases with a smile._

_“Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” Sam sounds amused, which is why Michael isn’t worried. “Mike… did you notice pretty much all of my stuff is at your apartment?”_

_Michael blinks and looks around. Sam’s textbooks sit in a neat pile on his kitchen table where Sam left them, and his favorite mug is waiting on the dry rack by the sink. A look into the living room shows Sam’s DVDs happily cohabitating with Michael’s own, and he’s pretty sure half the books on that shelf are Sam’s. Sam’s laptop is lying on the couch where he left it last night._

_“Now that you’re telling me, yes, there seems to be a lot of yours here,” he agrees. Sam’s laugh sounds just a bit hysterical through the phone line._

_“Mike, I have exactly five books I haven’t read in six years, two DVDs that were gifts that I’ve never watched, three socks, a single pair of boxers, and a couple of my winter clothes here,” he is informed. “Well… not quite, but you get my meaning.”_

_“I do,” Michael hums, returning to the kitchen and his own book. “Sam… you’re spending most of your time here anyway, are you really surprised?”_

_“…no,” Sam admits quietly. “But… I can move some of it back here, I don’t need-“_

_“Sam.” Michael smiles as the thought clarifies into crystal clearness in front of him. “What I’m asking is, why don’t you move in with me? Officially?”_

_Silence for a long moment. “Do you mean that? Like… really mean it?” Sam asks, very quietly._

_Michael smiles. “I mean it,” he tells his lover. “I wish you were here so I could ask you in person, but Sam, I want you in my life. Come home, baby, and bring your stuff, too.”_

_Sam’s laughter is bright and happy. “Oh, I will,” he promises. “See you soon, Mike.”_

Needless to say, both Sam and his remaining possessions had soon moved into Michael’s apartment, and neither man has regretted that decision since.

Michael looks up as Sam steps back into the room, naked and his skin still shining a little damp here and there. He smiles as he notices Sam’s already half-hard.

“Come here, baby.”

Sam pads over on silent feet, sinking down onto his knees in front of the bed. He looks up at Michael with trusting eyes, and Michael leans forward to kiss him softly before asking, “Give me your safeword, Sam.”

“It’s Clowns, Michael.” Sam’s voice is calm, but he’s obviously still tense. Michael nods.

“Thank you. Lean forward a bit, baby.”

Sam complies, eyes on the collar as he does. Michael gently fits it around his neck, carefully buckling it to make sure none of Sam’s hair gets caught in the buckle. He tugs Sam back up into a straight position and smiles as he sees his lover’s happy expression.

“Up on the bed, baby. Shoulders down, ass high.”

Sam climbs up quickly and arranges himself, and Michael stands and slowly walks over to where he laid out his supplies for today. He picks up a bottle of lube and his favorite plug and walks back to the bed, setting the plug down in Sam’s line of sight. His lover shivers, but doesn’t move, and Michael strokes a hand over his back.

“Very good,” he murmurs, snapping the bottle open. “Let’s get my hole stretched and ready, hm?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam breathes, then moans as Michael slides two fingers into him easily.

“You’re pretty open already, baby. Did you finger yourself open in the shower?”

Sam nods weakly. “You told me to be thorough,” he murmurs, “so I was thorough, sir.”

“I see.” Michael adds a third finger, smiling as Sam groans. “So this is a stretch, I see. You’ll need a bit more to take that plug you like so much, baby.” He sets to work on stretching Sam open further, listening to his lover moan and whimper as he fingers his hole with practiced ease. When Sam’s whining with need, and Michael is up to four fingers, he deems him ready.

Sam mewls protest as Michael pulls his fingers free, and Michael lightly swats one full cheek. “None of that, now, you’re going to be full again in a minute.”

Sam gasps and moans at the slap, and Michael chuckles. “Oh, there’ll be more where that came from, baby. Patience.”

He slicks up the plug and sets it against the relaxed entrance, slowly pushing it in until the flared bottom rests flush against Sam’s ass and Sam himself is trembling in place. His cock is already dripping, and Michael gathers a drop on a finger and licks it off with a grin.

“So eager, baby.”

Sam mewls again, shifting a bit, and Michael laughs and settles down with his back to the headboard. “Come here, baby.” He holds up the platter of fruit and toast he fetched from the kitchen earlier. “Time for breakfast.”

 

Sam (and Michael with him) spends most of his day in the bedroom and on the bed. He gets fed breakfast off Michael’s fingers, resting stretched out with his head in his lover’s lap, and after, Michael rolls him onto his back and pulls out the plug and fucks him for the first time, slow and hard, and doesn’t allow him to come. The plug goes back in after, Sam a shivering, sensitive mess, and Michael soothes him with long strokes and gentle words, holding him close for long minutes.

Later, there are clamps on his nipples with which Michael plays until Sam sobs and whimpers and writhes beneath his hands. The plug gets replaced by a vibrator, which Michael sets to high and then watches as Sam twists and writhes on the bed with it inside him until he’s mindless with lust. Michael fucks first Sam’s throat (the vibrator still in his hole, dialed back down to a low buzz but even more noticeable with Sam on his hands and knees), and then his ass again before he lets his lover rest in his arms.

Sam, exhausted despite not having been allowed to come yet, curls into Michael’s arms and shivers, and Michael strokes him gently, pets his hair and praises him, calms him down again until he’s resting in his lover’s embrace, still so very aroused his dick is sweet agony in itself.

Michael slowly lets Sam sink onto the mattress and slides away once his lover is calm enough, smiling as he takes in the picture Sam makes. Disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, his lips red and full both from being wrapped around Michael’s cock and from Sam biting at them. The collar around his neck is a dark green line against flushed, tanned skin, the gleaming tag with Michael’s name still sitting just above the hollow of Sam’s throat.

Sam’s nipples are red and swollen, too, and Michael hums in sympathy even looking at them. Sam’s going to feel those for a few days, not that he usually minds. His cock is flushed red and dripping fluid, and Michael licks his lips as he considers. With the way Sam’s lying sprawled on his back, Michael can see the shadow of the plug he slid back in after fucking Sam for the second time, and the curve of Sam’s ass has him decided.

“Want to come, baby?”

“Yes!” Sam mewls. “Please, sir, need it so bad.”

Michael smiles, walking back to the dresser and picking up the one remaining item on it. He holds it up, and Sam’s eyes widen as he moans. “Oh, yes please, sir!”

“We like that, hm?” Michael runs a careful palm over the paddle. It’s their favorite, simple and unadorned wood made by a mutual friend who specializes in wood working. Gadreel’s work also includes their new bookshelves, and Michael plans to ask him to design them a new workspace soon.

Sam mewls again, shifting. His eyes are fixed on the paddle in Michael’s hand, and the older man chuckles.

“Ass up, baby,” he orders. “Doesn’t have to be hands and knees, I want you to be comfortable in holding the position.”

He watches as Sam complies, rolling onto his front and then pushing up onto his knees until his ass is raised high. His shoulders remain firmly on the bed, and Michael smiles and steps close to run a hand down the sloped back. “Pretty,” he tells Sam softly, trailing his nails back up softly. Sam moans at the slight scratches.

“You’re getting as much as you need,” Michael tells him, gently tapping the paddle against Sam’s rear. “No need to count them, baby. You can cum after the fifth one whenever you’re ready.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam moans, shivering at the gentle taps. His hands grasp the sheet.

Michael smiles, settling into a firm stance. He swings the paddle twice without connecting with Sam’s body to warm himself up, then aims the first hit.

_Smack_!

Sam shouts, and Michael watches as the skin of his ass turns red, then pink, then pale again before swinging his hand back for the next one.

_Smack!_

Sam shouts again, louder this time, and Michael doesn’t wait anymore. Instead, he settles into a rhythm, delivering even smacks to each cheek and the backs of Sam’s thighs. The skin turns pink, then red under the paddle, and Sam moans and shouts and whimpers for each one. Michael watches him with hungry eyes, seeing how Sam relaxes further and further between each smack of the paddle. There’s a reason they both love this. The combination of the sight of pale skin slowly turning red, the sound of wood hitting skin, is intoxicating.

Michael knows Sam would try holding back his orgasm if he did this before his lover was truly desperate to come, wanting to get paddled for longer. Sam did it before, and while Michael’s got no problem with a little edging, he also very much likes to be obeyed when he’s got Sam like this. So, he waits, and keeps the paddle for last.

It’s not as if Sam doesn’t enjoy the paddling any less. He screams as Michael delivers a hit to both cheeks, nudging the plug inside him, his body trembling and twitching, and Michael can see his cock spurt white ropes over his belly and chest and the sheet beneath him.

Michael puts the paddle down immediately and climbs up onto the bed to take Sam into his arms. He stretches out with his lover held against him, petting and stroking him as he whispers words of praise and love into his ears, waiting for him to calm down.

Later, he’ll make sure Sam drinks a bottle of juice, and he’ll probably run them a bath and wash his lover until he’s a puddle, and he’ll be rubbing arnica cream onto Sam’s abused ass. There’ll be a nice long nap wrapped around each other, and Michael plans on making Sam’s favorite for dinner.

As Sam pushes his face against Michael’s neck and slowly calms in his arms, turning pliant and relaxed, Michael smiles.

Allowing Sam Winchester into his life was one of his better decisions.

 


End file.
